


Your Love is my Triptocaine

by Sasi_In_Wonderland



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Caretaking, Drug Use, Heartbreaking, M/M, Mental Breakdown, References to Depression, Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasi_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Sasi_In_Wonderland
Summary: To make it short: Jayden has a mental breakdown because he is overworked and too much going on on his mind. He also thinks too much about Carter Blake. Does he love him? The side effects of the deprivation from Triptocaine doesn't make the things easier.





	Your Love is my Triptocaine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayKenway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayKenway/gifts).



It was already late in the evening that day as Carter Blake and Jayden Norman were still in the office, trying to analyze the new Information to figure out who the Origami Killer was. "Fuck there is nothing new!" Carter yelled. Jayden was drifting away in his thoughts while he was in his ARI World. He didn't realize that Carter was yelling and cursing again.  
Suddenly a pair of hands were grabbing Jaydens shoulders shaking him. "HEY ARE YOU ASLEEP?!" Carter yelled again. Jaydens Sunglasses slided down from his nose from the hard shaking. "Damn, Blake! Be careful, do you have any idea how expensive my equipment was? Especially talking about ARI!" Jayden said. "I don't fucking care!" Blake yelled. Jayden was already sleepy due the fact that it was 10 p.m. already. He rubbed his forehead. "Let's go home, it's late already..." Jayden said and packed away his Sunglasses. Blake said nothing and was about to leave the room as suddenly Jayden began to shiver heavily. Not now.... he thought. He could feel how his sweat was dripping out of his pores slowly. He needed his Triptocaine... as soon as possible. Before Blake could even realize anything about his state. 

Jayden grabbed the edge of the desk to get some support. The shivering got heavier and heavier. He saw some blood stains dripping on the floor coming out of his eyes as side effect. He nervously slided his hands into his pockets searching for his release. 

Carter was already outside of the office, looking around and wondering where his workmate was. "Fucking Asshole..." he mumbled. He returned and went into the office again to look for Jayden. "Norman, where are you?!" he yelled and entered the room just to see Jayden in an horrible state. "What the fuck is going on here?!" he said kind of shocked but tried to hide the fact. Jayden was breathing heavily looking at Carter while he drank the content of a small glass ampulla. "ARE THAT DRUGS?!" Carter yelled and took the ampulla brutally away from Jayden. Jayden sat down, took some deep breaths of relief and wiped away the blood stains from his face. He looked up to Carter. "I....No...." Jayden mumbled. "Then explain that! What is in that ampulla?!" Blake yelled while he tried to figure out what was in that ampulla by smelling it. "Triptocaine...." Jayden said in a frightened tone. "Are you insane to take this poison?! Goddammit Norman, you fucking asshole! What shall I do with you?! You useless asshole!" Blake cursed. "You know what will happen if my boss will find that out?! You will get kicked out through the Window!" he continued. Jayden looked to the floor. Blakes words hurt him... he looked at him "You won't tell him or anyone else, will you...?" he asked. "I will grab you and get you into a rehab center. RIGHT NOW." Blake said. "Come.". Jayden looked at Blake. "No, i don't want to..." he said. "YOU WILL!" Blake yelled and grabbed Jaydens arm and pulled him through the exit. Jayden tried to grab the doorknob to avoid getting pulled into Blakes Car. "You're seriously like a fucking child!" Blake yelled and grabbed his workmate to sit him down into his car. "Sorry..." Jayden mumbled. "Stop it." Blake said while he got into the car too and started driving. "Why do you do this...?" Jayden asked. He wasn't familiar with that someone was taking care of him. "I should ask you that." Blake hissed. "Sorry...." Jayden said again. "Can you stop fucking apologizing?!" Blake yelled again. 

It was an awkward long drive through the night to the rehab center. After thirty minutes they finally arrived and Blake went to the reception to register Norman.  
Jayden meanwhile sat down on a chair looking through the room. He folded his hands and got kind of nervous by the thought of staying alone in this building. Blake came back ans set down next to Norman "I hope it won't take long until the fucking doctor comes. I told them it is an emergancy." he said. "How do you feel?!" he asked his sitting neighbour. "Better...." Jayden mumbled. "You won't leave me alone here, will you...?" Jayden asked Blake with a slight fright in his eyes. "What the...? You want me to stay with you?! Why should I?!" Blake asked as the doctor came to pick them up and bring them into the examination room. 

"Jayden Norman is your name, right?" the doctor asks. "Yes it is. And he took this fucking Triptocain!" Blake answered as if he was asked. "Right, I saw it in the Registration. Well I will get some instruments and will get back soon. Mr. Norman, you can already undress." The doctor said and left the room. Jayden looked at Blake while he opened the knot of his tie. He blushed slightly. Blake stared away out of the window. "You still didn't explain to me why to took the drug." Blake said in an unusual calm tone. "Don't act like it would be of any interest for you.... " Jayden said while taking off his upper parts. "There must be reason why you took this fucking poison!" Blake yelled. Jayden remained silent. "Good, if you don't want to say it I need to get it out of you." Blake said while stepping over to the door to grab the key which the doctor hat left in the keyhole and locked up the doors. Norman looked over to Blake as he grabbed Jaydens Shoulders and pushed him against the wall to pin him up there. "Now tell me, you fucking asshole, why you took this Triptocaine!!" Jayden stared shocked into Carters eyes. "I...I take it because I am overworked! I work day and night and slightly have a break! I try everything to prove that Ethan Mars isn't the Origami Killer and to safe his child! I just feel like everything I do won't help anything and everyday you yell at me and it actually hurts me.... when you throw around with your cursewords towards me....it's all too much! All i want to is a little bit affection and appreciation for what I do......all I want is to forget...." Jayden bursted out and looked to the floor. Carter slowly released the hard grip on Jaydens shoulder. "Forget what??" Blake asked and looked directly, demanding into Carters eyes. "That I fell in love with an Idiot like you...." Jayden mumbled. 

Jayden sat there on the examination couch and stared hopefully at Blake. He couldn't believe that he really just said everything what he never wanted to say. He secretly hoped that Blake would have the same feelings for him, even though he knew that the chances were very low. "WHAT?! You fucking Idiot! I am not gay!" Blake yelled. Jaydens Eyes slowly filled up with a few tears. He knew that if he would receive the affection and love of Carter he would propably stop to take the Triptocaine. All he needed was him. But now he felt hopeless and broken. "Sorry....." Norman mumbled and began to shiver again. He knew that there was another attack to come. He clenched the edge of the examination couch and tried to resist the attack. But the shivering again became heavier. Blake just stared at him and remained silent again. Jayden tried to stand up. "Why don't you even like me a little bit....? I do anything I can..... but...." he couldn't held himself on his feet anymore and fell on his knees. His hands touched the cold floor to support his body. "B..but why is it never enough....?" Tears mixes with blood were dripping on the floor. "I need you, Blake...." Jayden Sobbed while being on the floor in front of him. But Jayden didn't look at him. He didn't want to see his careless reaction to the misery he was in. Blake stared at Jayden. "Come, stand up...." Blake said and offered his hand to Norman. Jayden slowly looked up to Blake and reached out for Blakes hand. He grabbed it and pulled himself up. Although Jayden was still too weak to stand he leaned against his workmate. Suddenly he felt some arms wrapping around his body. It was Blake who pulled him into a firm hug. Jayden slowly digged his fingers into Blaked jacked and started to cry uncontrolled. Blake sighed. He was shocked about all the things Jayden had just confessed. Blake didn't know that Jayden was in a depression and felt hopeless. "There, there...." Blake mumbled and stroked over Jaydens Back while he supported his chin softly against Jaydens head. He heard the doctor knocking against the door. "FUCK OFF!" Blake yelled. The tone was so aggressive that the doctor immediately stopped knocking. Blake softly stroked Jaydens hair. "You should have told me earlier... maybe that would have prevented the Triptocaine crisis...." Blake sighed. "I was scared...." Norman mumbled while he pressed his face against Blakes chest. "Would you stop taking it if I would say that I will give it a try....?" Carter asked. Jayden slowly looked up and stared into Blakes eyes "Give it a try....? what do you mean...?" Jayden asked. Blake easily picked up Norman and sat him down on the examination couch. "You know what I mean.... but it shall remain a secret." Carter said and leaned over Jayden. 

Norman stared deeply into Blaked eyes and nodded. "There you go.... feeling better now, don't you?" Blake asked, wiping the bloody tears from Normans face with a gentle touch. He looks so fragile....maybe I was wrong... Carter thought. Norman cupped Blakes face with his hands and kissed him deeply, closing his eyes. He did it so often in his dreams at night when he was able to sleep at least for a few hours. Blake slowly stroked the bare skin at Jaydens sides while returning the kiss. I was dreaming this so many times... but reality is so much better... I never thought he would be so gentle.... Jayden thought while pulling Carter closer to the examination couch. "We shouldn't be doing this.... here...." Norman whispered. "Fuck it!" Blake said and opened Normans belt and threw it to the floor. Then he opened Jaydens Pants just to remove them. The next clothing which followed to the floor were his underwear, shoes and socks. Blake stared at the completely naked Norman, laying helplessly in front of him on that couch. He blushed slightly while Normans face was already colored in a deep red. "Please go on, Blake... touch me...." he begged. Blake grinned a bit at Normans begging. The sight made him excited as well as his begging. He slowly ran his fingers up from his neck downwards and stopped right before the spot where Jayden wanted his touch the most. "You're still an asshole..." Jayden mumbled. "Fuck you..." was Blaked only reply as he leaned close over Jayden that the fabric of his jacked touched the bare skin of Norman. Blake grabbed Jaydens hair and gave him a demanding kiss. During the kiss Blake slowly stroked with his hand slowly up and down Jaydens inner thighs just to get him more excited. Jayden moaned in frustration and stared at Blake. Blake had his fun while teasing Norman. "What shall you say, Asshole?" Blake asked. "P..please...?" Norman looked at him with puppy eyes. Finally Blake grabbed Normans hard cock and started to rub it. The feeling for Jayden was great. It gave him an extra kick because Blake was still wearing his gloves. Norman clenched again to the edged of the metal of the examination couch and moaned. "You want more....?" Carter grinned and sticked in a finger into Jaydens Ass. "B...Blake..." Norman moaned and spreaded his legs more to make it easier for Blake to continue his actions. "Already coming soon, aren't you...?" Blake grinned while sucking off the pre-cum from Jaydens hardened cock. Norman bit his own lip to prevent to moan louder. He almost forgot that they still were in the rehab center. Blacke rubbed harder and teased Normans cock with the skills of his tongue. He also let two more fingers follow into Jaydens ass to pleasure him. Blake stared into Jaydens face "You're kind of cute. But if you tell anyone I will make sure that you will kicked out through a closed window!" "I won't tell anyone... Blake... I love you...." Norman replied while he found his release and came. "Great, now I have to clean up your mess." Blake said and grabbed some tissues and whiped away the cum. "You should dress up, we will go." Blake said as he picked up Normans clothes and throw them at him. "Go...? but didn't you want me to stay here?" Norman asked confused while he dressed up. "You don't need to stay here anymore. Because you don't need this Triptocaine anymore. You have me now." 

~ The End ~


End file.
